Shadow Arcana
by Kaiser dude
Summary: Another crazy idea from yours truly, bringing the 'Persona' into Yu-Gi-Oh this time. USES SOME MADE-UP CARDS for structure purposes only, but persona fans should recognize the monster cards just by remembering the bosses. Flames welcome, in moderation...


DISCLAIMER: I only own Drake, Kai, and Damion as they're my OCs. THE DECK DRAKE USES IN THIS FIC ARE BASED ON THE SHADOW ARCANA MONSTERS FROM PERSONA 3. Simply put, this is like a strange duel using concepts from both series. OTHER THAN THE MENTIONED OCs, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE!!!!

NORMAL POV

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE A DAY AFTER JESSE ARRIVES AT THE ACADEMY WITH THE OTHER TRANSFER STUDENTS FROM OTHER ACADEMIES!!

~~ DUEL ACADEMY ~~

"I'd like to introduce yet another transfer student." Chancellor Shepherd announced to the class. Beside him was a young man who looked like he was about 17 years old.

"… huh?" The transfer student muttered nervously.

"What's the matter? Is it nervousness at the change of situation?" The Chancellor asked the transfer student.

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought about what the expectations and such are. Just trying to recall some of the things this place expects of me." The transfer student replied nervously.

"Well then, how about you introduce yourself to everyone? I'm sure there's at least one person in the academy who can get along well with you. Enough about that, what's your name?" The Chancellor asked optimistically, noting some hesitance and nervousness from the young man.

The transfer student introduced himself with more enthusiasm than he had a while ago.

"My name's Drake. Nice to meet everyone here!" Drake announced, bowing his head once.

"Drake, what is your last name? We would like to know for future reference.

"I don't know the legal system here, but this might sound strange and 'whacky' to some people, but I actually came from another world. Over there, I had no name but was given the name 'Drake' by a family that adopted me. I'd like to explain the story about it, but I'd better not at this time since class is in session at the moment." Drake explained.

"Eager to study are ya?" The Chancellor joked.

"Yeah, you can say that I like to study. I hope I get along with everyone…"

"You should say that last part to the other students who are rather curious about you" Interrupted the Chancellor.

Drake simply did as told and faced the class. "Sorry about the way I was behaving earlier, being nervous and all. They say first impressions are often the ones that are the hardest hitting in terms of judgement of people, but I don't believe that statement to be true at all. The best, and probably only way, to determine what kind of person one is to be is to simply get to know the person themselves. It would be like someone transferring her the next day and his or her appearance is a malicious and evil one. Most people would think that way, but what if that evil-looking person was actually a kind-hearted person who would give almost anything and almost everything to help his or her friends?" Drake began, but stopped halfway.

"That's a good speech, but let's get you seated so we can start the class, shall we?" Professor Crowler said, ushering the new transfer student to an empty seat next to a blue-haired obelisk student. Some of the students were already gossiping about Drake being an unusual person, and how he was already seated next to someone named 'Jesse'.

"Howdy, name's Jesse. Nice ta meet ya, Drake" Jesse greeted, offering his hand in friendship.

"Thanks. Is it just me, or did you bring a pet to class?" Drake asked, noticing a faint image of a purple cat on Jesse's shoulder.

"Oh, so you can see them too?" Jesse replied, earning some whispers among other students.

"I guess it's not my imagination then" Drake responded, sighing.

"Now then, let's get started with the lesson…" Dr. Crowler began.

~~ AFTER CLASS ~~

"We're done with today's lesson" The teacher told the class.

"I almost forgot to warn you about this, but the 'pet' you mentioned was actually a duel monster spirit. There are several people in this school who can see them, and the rest cannot. Don't ask me why some can see them and others can't" Jesse explained.

"Must be one of those powers that are like gimmicks or so" Drake commented.

"One thing though… whenever you see a duel monster spirit, you should know that the card holder is usually nearby. Ya see, duel monster spirits are like incarnations of the cards themselves, but only certain people can see them. Do you understand so far?" Jesse added.

"I think I get it. What does duel monster spirits have to do with dueling anyway?" Drake asked.

"It's probably better that I demonstrate it in a duel. You'll understand it quicker that way." Jesse offered.

TIME FROZE

Deus Ex Machina appeared in front of Drake.

"**Use these to get you through the duel. Read the effects of the cards and figure out how you can use them to your advantage. Good luck**" Deus Ex Machina told Drake, handing him a deck of 40 cards.

After receiving the deck, he pocketed it in the deck container that he was also given by the god.

TIME RETURNED TO NORMAL

"You're on!" Drake answered enthusiastically.

"Cool, I'll show ya to the duel arena where we strut our stuff." Jesse joked, showing the off-worlder to the said place.

~~ Duel arena ~~

Drake took his position on one end of the arena while Jesse took the other side.

"DUEL!" Both duelists declared.

8000 Life Points both duelists STANDARD RULES apply.

"I'll let you go first since you're the newer guy" Jesse told the new transfer student.

"Thanks" Drake drew 5 cards, then drew one more signaling the start of his turn.

In his hand were six monster cards, but each of them had strange effects that seeks out certain cards in the deck and the hand.

"I summon Shadow Arcana 0 Fool"

Said monster card looked like a masked monster with MANY arms, literally. Daggers were in some of the arms, while the empty hands acted like feet to support the monster itself.

_Shadow Arcana 0 Fool (DARK) LEVEL 3 (500 A/500 D)_

_(Fiend/Effect)_

_Battle Damage to the controller of this card is 0. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon 1 "Shadow Arcana 1 Magician" from your hand or deck to the field. The activation and effect of this card cannot be negated by ANY card._

"I'll end my turn like that" Drake announced.

"A weak monster and no spell or trap cards? I'd say that's a little reckless for a newbie" Jesse noted.

"I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat in attack Mode and attack that monster of yours" Jesse declared, watching the cat attack the monster Drake laid out.

"Too bad you lost some… huh?" Jesse began but stopped midway to see what happened.

Another monster took place of Shadow Arcana 0 Fool. This one looked like a typical sage with fire element powers.

_Shadow Arcana 1 Magician (FIRE) Level 4 (1000 A/1000 D)_

_(PYRO/EFFECT)_

_Battle Damage to the controller of this card is 0. Your opponent cannot activate spell cards while this card is on the field (spell cards already activated prior to this card's summoning is unaffected by this effect). When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon 1 "Shadow Arcana 2 Priestess" monster from your hand or deck. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by ANY card._

"My life points remain the same… due to my first monster's effect. Additionally, it let me summon another monster that was written on the card, but that monster was in my hand. As long as the new monster is on the field, you can't activate spell cards, but those that were activated prior to that monster's summoning are unaffected."

"Alrighty then, I'll just throw down two facedowns and call it a turn." Jesse declared.

"I play the continuous spell card 'Set for life'. With this card in play, neither player can shuffle their decks as long as this card is face-up on the field."

"I don't get why that would be useful anyway" Jesse muttered aloud.

"Now then, I attack your monster with Shadow Arcana 1 Magician." Drake commanded.

Said monster rushed forward and struck the cat-like crystal beast monster, but ended up destroying itself.

"Now for my monster's effect. It's destroyed and sent to the graveyard, so I will summon Shadow Arcana 2 Priestess from my hand in attack mode" Drake announced.

_Shadow Arcana 2 Priestess (WATER) Level 2 (500 A/500 D)_

_(AQUA/EFFECT)_

_Battle Damage to the controller of this card is 0. Your opponent cannot activate trap cards as long as this card is on the field (Trap cards activated prior to this card's summoning is unaffected by this effect). When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon one "Shadow Arcana 3 Empress" from your hand or deck to the graveyard. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by ANY card._

The monster this time looked like a GIANT woman in a white dress and had what seemed like a bad-hair day.

"Since it's still my battle phase, I'll attack with the new monster now!" Drake announced.

Said monster shot a stream of freezing water at the enemy, but the opposing monster somehow deflected the attack so that it hit the attacker back with its own attack.

"I STILL take no damage, but I ALSO get to summon ANOTHER monster since Shadow Arcana 2 Priestess was destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Come on out, Shadow Arcana 3 Empress" Drake announced.

_Shadow Arcana 3 Empress (WIND) Level 4 (1200 A/ 1000 D)_

_(BEAST-WARRIOR/EFFECT)_

_Battle Damage to the controller of this card is 0. Your opponent's effects from effect monsters are negated (Effect monsters already on the field prior to this card's summoning is unaffected by this card). When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, Special summon one "Shadow Arcana 4 Emperor" from your hand or deck. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by ANY card_.

The monster this time looked like a giant armored woman.

"Our monsters' attacks are equal, so let's just get this over with. I attack with my Shadow Arcana 3 Empress and destroy both monsters."

The shadow arcana monster swung her weapon at the cat-like monster and both of them disappeared in the form of several hundred pieces of shattered glass, or so to speak.

"Remember my monster's effect? I summon another one to take its place!" Drake muttered confidently.

"My monster's effect also activates. Instead of going to the graveyard, it gets placed in the spell and trap card zone instead." Jesse informed.

"I special summon Shadow Arcana 4 Emperor"

_Shadow Arcana 4 Emperor (EARTH) Level 1 (0 A/0 D)_

_(BEAST-WARRIOR/EFFECT)_

_Battle Damage to the controller of this card is 0. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon one "Shadow Arcana 5 Hierophant" from your hand or deck. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by ANY card._

"I activate my face-down card, Thousand Buster. I have to pay 1000 life points to activate this card. It destroys all face-up monsters on the field with 1000 or less attack or defense points. Since I can't destroy your new monster as a result of battle, this is a risk I'm willing to take"

"I'll give you credit for figuring a way around this defensive monster , but that's only the beginning. Of course, we BOTH take damage. My monster's effect did NOT say anything about effect damage, so I'm not too worried about that.

LIFE POINT STANDINGS: Drake (7000) Jesse (6000)

"One more thing: My monster was destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Naturally, I get to summon the next one written on the card. Come to the field Shadow Arcana 5 Hierophant"

_Shadow Arcana 5 Hierophant (LIGHT) Level 5 (2000 A/2100 D)_

_(BEAST/EFFECT)_

_Battle Damage to the controller of this card is 0. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects, and can only be destroyed as a result of battle. When this card is summoned by the effect of "Shadow Arcana 4 Emperor", this card is summoned in face-up defense position and cannot attack. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard, special summon one "Shadow Arcana 6 Lovers" from your hand or deck to the field. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by ANY card._

This monster looked like a fat man with a skinny woman behind him, said fat man sitting on a throne of sorts. Next to them are two scale-like objects that looked more like decoration than useful.

"Fortunately for you, this monster cannot attack. Additionally, I have no cards in my hand. Naturally, I'll end my turn" Drake announced.

"About time my turn comes. I draw" Jesse declared.

"I play the spell card 'Pot of Greed to draw two more cards" Jesse added, drawing two more cards. "Next, I play Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth on the field in attack mode and play the field spell card 'Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins'. I'll end my turn there since I'm not ready to take down your monster."

"That's fine for now, but take your time. I draw" Drake countered.

"I'll end my turn just like that. Remember, my monster cannot attack, so there's no point in changing it to attack mode." Drake announced, ending his turn with one card in his hand.

"My turn, I draw!" Jesse declared, drawing a card.

"I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus to the field and activate its effect to send Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle from my hand and set it in my spell and trap card zone. Now then, I'll activate my spell card 'M-Force' and give my Amber Mammoth a boost from 1700 to 2200. That's more than enough to take down your 'hierophant' thing" Jesse explained, initiating the battle phase.

"I attack your monster with my powered up Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" Jesse declared, his monster destroying Drake's.

"I don't have the monster mentioned in my hand, but I can still summon it from the deck. I'll do just that and summon the next Shadow Arcana monster right now!

_Shadow Arcana 6 Lovers (DARK) Level 3 (1800 A/200 D)_

_(ROCK/EFFECT)_

_Battle Damage to the controller of this card is 0. This card can be substituted for one fusion-material monster, but the others must be the correct one(s). When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon one "Shadow Arcana 7 Chariot" from your deck or hand. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by ANY card._

The monster this time looked literally like a heart (typical heart often associated with love, romance, etc.) with yellow wings

"This is getting crazy, it's like one monster takes the place of the next once destroyed. What's up with your deck?" Jesse asked, dumbfounded at the strategy Drake is using.

"Either way, just destroy it and you'll eventually see the TRUE power of my deck, one that will REALLY send everyone's jaws dropping to the floor when they see it." Drake boasted.

"I look forward to seeing it. Attack, Sapphire Pegasus!"

The winged horse crystal beast rammed into the monster Drake controlled and the latter shattered into millions of pieces.

"Now for my monster's effect, but it gets weirder because THIS monster has an effect slightly different from the rest. Come forth, my next Shadow Arcana monster!"

_Shadow Arcana 7 Chariot (DARK) Level 4 (500 A/2000 D)_

_(MACHINE/EFFECT)_

_Battle Damage to the controller of this card is 0. If this card is tribute for summoning a ritual monster, the ritual monster summoned by tributing this card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. When this card is special summoned by the effect of "Shadow Arcana 6 Lovers", special summon one "Shadow Arcana 8 Justice" from your hand or deck. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by ANY card._

This monster looked like a military tank, but without the cannon that they usually have attached.

"Along with that monster is another Shadow Arcana monster!" Drake boasted.

_Shadow Arcana 8 Justice (LIGHT) Level 8 (0 A/0 D)_

_(MACHINE/EFFECT)_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set except by the effect of "Shadow Arcana 7 Chariot". Once per turn, you can discard one card from your hand to destroy one card your opponent controls. This card cannot activate its effect on the first three turns after being summoned. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted as an attack target if there is another "Shadow Arcana" monster on your side of the field. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon one "Shadow Arcana 9 Hermit" from your hand or deck This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by ANY card._

This monster looked like an evil cupid holding a tank's cannon as its weapon.

(A/N: One intention for Shadow Arcana 8 Justice was for it to be a union monster, but figured that it wouldn't work).

"I'll end my turn after placing this card face-down." Jesse declared.

"My turn, I draw" Drake announced, drawing a card.

"I'll play the card I just drew right now. I activate the spell card 'Heavy Storm' which destroys the crystal beasts already in your spell and trap card zones…"

"…Not before I activate my trap card 'Crystal Raigeki'. I send my 'Amethyst Cat' from my spell and trap card zone to activate its effect. I'll use it to destroy that 'Chariot' monster of yours since it has more defense than my monsters" Jesse interrupted, doing exactly as he said.

In an instant, Drake's "Shadow Arcana 7 Chariot" monster was destroyed immediately. Afterwards, all the spell and trap cards on the field are destroyed, EXCEPT for the field spell card since only ONE crystal beast monster was left in the spell and trap card zone.

"The chaining was fine, and you're walking one step closer to defeat. In addition, I'll play the other card in my hand, a second 'Set for Life' continuous spell card. Then, I switch my 'Shadow Arcana' monster to attack mode and attack your Mammoth"

The Shadow Arcana monster shot a weak cannonball at the mammoth, but it swung its long nose and deflected the cannonball back at the attacker.

"Time for my Shadow Arcana monster's effect. It lets me summon the next one!" Drake boasted.

_Shadow Arcana 9 Hermit (DARK) Level 5 (1500 A/2000 D)_

_(THUNDER/EFFECT)_

_Battle Damage to the controller of this card is 0. As long as this card is on the field, its attribute is treated as 'clear'. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon one "Shadow Arcana 10 Strength" from your hand or deck. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by ANY card._

This monster literally looked like a jumble of electric wires that took on the shape of a four-legged, one-eyed spider thing.

"I will attack with the new monster!" Drake commanded, sending his new monster to fight the mammoth Jesse controls.

The new monster whipped some of its wires around the crystal beast mammoth, only to have itself being destroyed because of attack point difference. Luckily, Drake's monster prevents life point loss from battle damage."

"You're almost done taking down my monsters. You're almost there in helping me bring out the ultimate power of my deck. Here comes number 10!" Drake boasted.

_Shadow Arcana 10 Fortune (WIND) Level 4 (0 A/0 D)_

_(WINGED-BEAST/EFFECT)_

_Battle damage to the controller of this card is 0. Toss a coin and call heads or tails, if you guess right, increase the attack of this card by 1500, guess wrong and nothing happens. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon one "Shadow Arcana 11 Strength" from your hand or deck. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by ANY card._

This monster looked like a cardboard cut-out of a demented duck-dog hybrid with locust wings.

"Since it's STILL my battle phase, I'll continue the attack!"

The summoned monster attacked the crystal beast mammoth by making a frying pan mysteriously appear above its enemy, but the latter caught the frying pan with its tusk and flung it back at the attacker.

"Here comes number 11"

_Shadow Arcana 11 Strength (EARTH) Level 4 (1500 A/1100 D)_

_(ROCK/EFFECT)_

_Battle damage to the controller of this card is 0. Control of this card's owner cannot be switched. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon one "Shadow Arcana 12 Hanged Man" from your hand or deck. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by ANY card._

This monster looked like a typical statue you might find at a cemetery. Surprisingly, on the base of this monster was a gate that floated around it, almost as if it served to protect the monster itself.

"Let's continue"

The attack target this time was Sapphire Pegasus, but due to the Mammoth's effect, the target is automatically switched to the Mammoth.

The result was expected: Drake's monster was destroyed, and another one takes its place, with no life-point damage to Drake since his monster negated battle damage.

_Shadow Arcana 12 Hanged Man (WIND) Level 4 (1900 A/500 D)_

_(ZOMBIE/EFFECT)_

_Battle Damage to the controller of this card is 0. When this card is summoned, special summon 3 "statue tokens" to your side of the field (Wind/ Rock/ Level 2/ 300 A/ 300 D) in defense mode. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon one "Shadow Arcana 13 Death" from your hand or deck. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by ANY card._

"I'll end my battle phase for now" Drake told his opponent, ending his turn immediately.

"About time, I thought your turn was going to go on forever." Jesse yawned.

"I summon Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle and play the spell card 'Shield and Sword'. Then I'll have my Mammoth destroy the first of your tokens."

Said token monster simply crumbled to dust upon the mammoth's impact with it.

"Now I'll get rid of the second token with Amethyst Cat"

Said panther-like monster clawed at the weak token monster. The victim monster token also crumbled upon being hit by the opposing monster.

"Now to get rid of the last monster token. Go, Sapphire Pegasus!"

This time, the crystal beast Pegasus impaled the opposing monster token with its rock-hard horn.

"Here's the finale, go for it little buddy!" Jesse encouraged his tough turtle monster.

"O-Oh, alright" The turtle's duel monster spirit replied nervously.

It spun its shell at rapid speeds, firing shards of emeralds at the enemy monster.

"You must really want to see the ultimate weapon of my deck, eh Jesse?" Drake teased.

"I wanna see the best of everyone's decks at least once. That's why I'm willin' to cooperate and get that monster out and see what it is made of" Jesse shot back confidently.

"Perfect opponent for a perfect opportunity. Here comes number 13!" Drake muttered.

_Shadow Arcana 13 Death (DARK) Level 8 (3000 A/ 3000 D)_

_(FIEND/EFFECT)_

_Battle damage to the controller of this card is 0. Once per turn, by discarding one card from your hand, you can remove from play one card on your opponent's side of the field, but if you use this effect, you cannot conduct your battle phase this turn (If you already battled this turn, you cannot activate this effect). When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon one "Shadow Arcana 14 Temperance" from your hand or deck. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by ANY card._

This monster looked like a haunted cloak with chains hovering around the chest area. At the end of the sleeves were two long-barrel revolvers, one in each 'hand'. The head looked like it was mummified, but that was not what freaked people out. It was the fact that it was 'DEATH' and its appearance was different from what everyone expected.

"Is that supposed to be the reaper?" Jesse asked, dumbfoundedly.

"You got a problem with that? This is the reaper I personally fought and defeated back in the world I got this deck from. I'll tell you one thing. This monster was a hell-load tougher back in that world than here. Even with my strongest team and powers assembled, I had a REALLY hard time taking it down." Drake answered.

"Sheesh, I was expecting the reaper to be…" Jesse began, but was interrupted by Drake saying "…a creepy looking figure with a long scythe and often found taking people's lives. Is that what you were about to say?" "How did you know?" Jesse asked, surprised to hear that.

"I thought the same exact thought when I first encountered it. For now, let's have you figure a way to take this demon down." Drake responded.

"I'll set this card face-down and end my turn" Jesse shot back.

"My turn, I draw" Drake announced, drawing a card from his deck. The card he drew this time was Luster Dragon (Sapphire Dragon).

"I activate my trap card, Crystal Raigeki" Jesse announced, discarding the 'Ruby Carbuncle' card on his spell and trap card zone. "With that done, I'll destroy that 'reaper' of yours and bring out the next one in line"

The 'Reaper' monster of Drake's disappeared in a prism of multi-colored light because of the Crystal Raigeki trap card.

"Come on out, Temperance!"

(A/N: In the Persona game, there are only bosses from arcanas 0, 2-12, and technically 13*. That's in numerical order. That's why I gave a simple description for number 1 'Magician' since the Magician arcana didn't appear as a boss in the game.

_Shadow Arcana 14 Temperance (LIGHT) level 6 (2400 A/2000 D)_

_(SPELLCASTER/EFFECT)_

_Battle damage to the controller of this card is 0. This card's attribute is also treated as 'Earth', 'Fire', 'Wind', and 'Water'. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon one "Shadow Arcana 15 Devil" from your hand or deck to the graveyard. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by ANY card._

Suddenly, the duel monster spirit of Luster Dragon appeared next to Drake.

"Miss me already, Drake?" The duel monster spirit asked jokingly.

"Kai!? You were a duel monster spirit!?" Drake asked, turning to face his duel monster spirit.

"Yeah, but let me have a chance at this. I'm raring to go" the monster spirit begged.

"I summon my treasured friend whom I had alongside me in the other worlds, Sapphire Dragon!"

"That's quite a dragon you got there, Drake" Jesse complimented.

"Let's talk more about him later. I attack your mammoth with Sapphire Dragon and dish out some damage to your life-points!"

The duel monster flew at VERY fast speeds and zoomed past its target.

Two seconds later, slash marks started forming on the Crystal Beast and it disappeared in a flash.

LIFE POINT STANDINGS: Drake (7000) Jesse (5800)

"I'll attack your sapphire Pegasus with my Shadow Arcana monster now."

Said monster did as commanded and blasted the winged horse monster to bits.

"I'll end my turn with that."

"My turn, I draw!" Jesse announced.

I summon my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger. Then I'll special summon the monster of MY deck. Come on out, Rainbow Dragon!"

The pinnacle of Jesse's deck came out; a silver dragon with seven different gems on its neck appeared on the field.

"Not bad, but let's try to get MY deck's demon out before you wipe me out." Drake challenged.

"I attack your dragon with Topaz Tiger, but he gets a boost due to his effect."

"See you soon, Drake" the sapphire dragon muttered before being sliced in half by Jesse's monster and disappearing from the field.

"Don't forget, my Shadow Arcana monsters reduce battle damage to 0. My life points are safe." He boasted.

"Now then, my Rainbow Dragon attacks your monster!"

The rainbow dragon fired a beam of rainbow colors at Drake's shadow arcana monster, which disintegrated upon being hit.

"Let's meet number 15 now"

_Shadow Arcana 15 Devil (DARK) Level 5 (1700 A/2000 D)_

_(FIEND/EFFECT)_

_Battle damage to the controller of this card is 0. When this card attacks or is attacked, destroy the attacking or attacked monster at the end of the damage step (Battle Damage is applied normally, except with this card's effect). When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon one "Shadow Arcana 16 Tower" from your hand or deck. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by ANY card._

"Can't say 'speak of the devil' now can I?" Jesse joked.

"Nope, but that would be just an insult to him or her" Drake clarified, adding to the joke.

"Oh well, I'll attack that monster with my sapphire pegasus now"

Said monster did as commanded and destroyed the shadow arcana monster.

"Let's bring contestant number 16 to the field" the shadow arcane user joked.

_Shadow Arcana 16 Tower (FIRE) Level 7 (0 A/3000 D)_

_(ROCK/EFFECT)_

_Battle damage to the controller of this card is 0. While this card is face-up on the field, negate the effects of your opponent's effect monsters (monsters already on the field prior to this card's summoning are unaffected). When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon one "Shadow Arcana 17 Star" from your hand or deck. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by ANY card._

This monster looked like a column you'd find in a roman coliseum.

"Tch, All I can do right now is end my turn." Jesse sated.

"My turn, I draw!" Drake countered.

The card this time was 'Dark Hole'.

"I play my spell card 'Dark Hole' to destroy all monsters on the field. By the way, I travelled worlds against my will in watered down versions of these things called wormholes, just for your information." Drake explained, watching all the monsters on the field getting sucked into the holographic phenomenon.

"My monster's effect kicks in now. Welcome number 17!"

_Shadow Arcana 17 Star (FIRE) Level 6 (2500 A/2000 D)_

_(FAIRY/EFFECT)_

_Battle damage to the controller of this card is 0. When this card is special summoned, draw one card. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon one "Shadow Arcana 18 Moon" from your hand or deck. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by ANY card._

"Let's battle, I attack you directly!"

The shadow arcana monster struck Jesse for direct damage, reducing his life points.

LP standings: Drake (7000) Jesse (3300)

"With that, I'll end my turn."

"I draw, and special summon a SECOND Rainbow Dragon from my hand."

"_Here it comes_" Drake thought to himself.

"I attack your 'Star' with my rainbow dragon!"

A beam of rainbow light was fired from the dragon and blasted the shadow arcana monster off the field.

"Quite a LUNA-tic are ya?" Drake joked.

_Shadow Arcana 18 Moon (WATER) level 8 (3000 A/2500 D)_

_(FIEND/EFFECT)_

_Battle Damage to the controller of this card is 0. When this card is summoned, your opponent cannot summon a monster for the rest of the turn (If this monster was summoned during your opponent's turn, this card's effect applies during their NEXT turn). When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon one "Shadow Arcana 19 Sun" from your hand or deck. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by ANY card._

*the song 'When the moon reaches out to the stars' starts playing unexpectedly*

"Whoever's playing that song had better think twice about playing music unexpectedly that kills the mood of summoning a monster like this jokingly." Drake muttered to himself.

"Lame joke, but I'll set a monster on my field and call it a turn" Jesse said.

"My turn, I draw!"

The card Drake drew this time was 'mystical space typhoon'.

"Let's battle. I attack your dragon with my shadow arcana monster!"

The attack was bounced back due to attack point difference, thus making the attacking monster kill itself.

"Now to bring up the next one in line. When the moon falls, the sun comes up!"

_Shadow Arcana 19 Sun (FIRE) Level 5 (2000 A/2000 D)_

_(PYRO/TUNER)_

_Battle Damage to the controller of this card is 0. When this card is normal summoned, you can special summon one level 3 or lower monster from your deck to the field. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon one "Shadow Arcana 20 Judgement" from your hand or deck. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by ANY card._

"Are we almost done or is half your deck full of monster cards?" Jesse complained.

"Quit complaining. You're almost there in helping me to bring out the demon of my deck. Besides, I'm not done yet. I attack your dragon once more with my monster and let the turn of events take its toll." Drake replied.

The shadow arcana monster attacked, but its attack was deflected and sent back to the attacker, which was itself.

_Shadow Arcana 20 Judgement (LIGHT) Level 9 (3500 A/3500 D)_

_(FAIRY/EFFECT)_

_Battle Damage to the controller of this card is 0. When this card is flip summoned, your opponent sends one card from the top of his or her deck to the graveyard. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon one "Shadow Arcana 21 World" from your hand or deck. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by ANY card._

"We're almost done, Jesse. There's one more after this, then we can say hello to the demon of my deck. Trust me, it'll be well worth the experience to go up against the demon of my deck. That much I can guarantee you" Drake muttered evilly.

"I'm already looking forward to meeting the 'demon' of your deck already!" Jesse replied eagerly.

"Good, my monster attacks your dragon!"

Drake's monster did the suicide attack, killing itself.

"Last one… Come on out!"

_Shadow Arcana 21 World (LIGHT) Level 10 (4000 A/4000 D)_

_(FAIRY/EFFECT)_

_Battle Damage to the controller of this card is 0. When this card is summoned, you can move one spell or trap card from your graveyard and add it to your hand. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, look at the card on the bottom of your deck, if it is 'NYX, Avatar of shadows', special summon it to your side of the field (You can ONLY activate this effect if you have played, in numerical order, each of the Shadow Arcana monsters and had them destroyed EXCLUDING this monster). This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by ANY card._

"This is the last of the 'shadow arcana' monsters, and the last one that needs to be destroyed to fulfill the summoning conditions of the demon of my deck. The next one should be an honor, so get ready. I play the continuous spell card 'Convulsion of Nature' to have both of us flip our decks upside down." Drake declared. The card on the bottom of his deck was indeed 'NYX'.

"Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the card I just played. That means our decks are flipped back to normal again. Additionally, I just confirmed the card on the bottom of my deck. I have now met all the conditions needed to summon that monster and REALLY pull an absolute REVERSAL on ya. Only thing left to do is to destroy my monster and you will experience a monster whose power is so great that its biggest downfall and weakness is its ridiculous summoning conditions that make it seem impossible to pull off. Your turn now" Drake explained maliciously.

"About time. I draw a card and special summon my THIRD Rainbow Dragon from my hand. It helps to have three cards of the same name in your deck if it's your favorite card that is" Jesse explained, summoning the third dragon of his.

"Now I attack your monster with the first Rainbow Dragon,"

Since both monsters' attacks were equal, both monsters were destroyed and no life point damage happened to either player.

"Time for my monster's effect. I look at the bottom card of my deck and check if it is 'NYX, Avatar of Shadows'. If that card is on the bottom of my deck, it is special summoned to my side of the field, effectively making me the winner of the duel… EFFECTIVELY that is. That's why I played 'Convulsion of Nature' earlier to confirm the card on the bottom of my deck BEFORE the monster's effect activated." Drake explained.

_NYX, Avatar of Shadows (DIVINE) Level 12 (? A/? D)_

_(DIVINE-BEAST/EFFECT)_

_This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by the effect of "Shadow Arcana 21 World". This card can only be summoned from your deck if it was the card on the bottom of the deck. You cannot summon this card if you haven't played the 'Shadow Arcana' monsters in numerical order and destroyed them in order. Once those conditions are met, you can summon this card using the effect of "Shadow Arcana 21 World". When this card is summoned, it gets the SECOND effects of all "Shadow Arcana" monsters in your graveyard. Additionally, Battle Damage to the controller of this card becomes 0. The summoning, activation, and effect(s) of this monster cannot be negated by ANY card. This card's original attack and defense is equal to the combined attack and defense of all "Shadow Arcana" monsters in your graveyard. When this monster attacks your opponent's monster, if the attack of this monster is higher than the defense of your opponent's monster, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent._

"Here it is, Jesse. Thanks for helping me out to bring this monster from my deck. It's powers are on par with some of the banned cards, but it's barely legal thanks to the near-impossible summoning conditions that make it seem impossible to summon." Drake explained.

"Now THAT is what I call a monster!" Jesse gaped in awe.

The monster summoned was Nyx (A/N: Yes, it's THAT Nyx from Persona 3).

"This is the ULTIMATE monster that negates spell, trap, and monster effects. It also has the highest attack and defense out of all the monsters. It's too powerful, but it's barely usable thanks to the near-impossible summoning conditions that would make it seem like a troublesome and hindering card. I've got you locked down. Care to surrender? It's the only way out of this without being wiped out of life points." Drake explained further.

"That was a fun duel, but at least I managed to see what your deck is capable of. Thanks for the good duel!" Jesse replied, placing his hand on his deck to signify a surrender.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VICTOR: Drake

Bonuses:

1000 DP – Summoned 'NYX, Avatar of Shadows'.

2 DP – Level bonus

150 DP – Duelist bonus

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The holograms on both duelist's duel disks disengaged, ending the duel.

"By the way, where did you get those cards? They seem to be loose, but played right lead to a DANGEROUS enemy. Where'd you get them?" Jesse asked enthusiastically.

"Truth be told, I actually FOUGHT, with my own powers called 'Persona' and took them down with my friends. That is the honest truth. Your Crystal Beast deck ain't too bad either." Drake clarified.

"I hope to clash again, maybe I might find a way to take down that demon of your deck sometime." Jesse promised.

"I doubt it, but good luck. I'm gonna see about some cards to gather for my friend. He likes a certain type of deck, but I'll leave it up to you to figure out the type he likes. Until then, see ya" He told his new friend, before hitting the stores to pick up some booster packs.

*Later*

Drake recieved an Email on his PDA. It was from Chancellor Shephard.

"_Due to certain circumstances, you've been placed in Ra Yellow for now. I hope you have a pleasant year"_

END OF ONE-SHOT

(P.S. flames are welcome, but please keep them reasonable.)


End file.
